Remeber me Beastboy
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: A fight with plasmus leave beastboy with no memories of who he was with the titans.Now the titans have to deal with a whole new side of beastboy they never saw.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

It was a dark night and their was 2 adults and a green 8 year old boy in a car parked across the bank going over his and his partners plan one more time.

"Remember the strategy to get the jewels first turn to a butterfly disable all the alarms turn to a kangaroo and put all the jewels you can to your pouch and don't mess it up this time do you understand." Kurt said

"Yes s-si-ir" Beast boy said

-----Moments Later-----

Stoke and Kurt were taking turns screaming at the young boy who was in bad condition he was covered in bruise and scars.

"Please Mr. Stokes and Mr. Kurt I'll try harder to get the jewels next time" Beast boy winced

Beast boy had tripped the alarm before he disable it the alarm turn on and the police had arrive moments later, and they where long gone.

"Their shouldn't have to be next time should their!!!" Stokes screamed

"And you can forget about eating for a week, you understand kid!" Kurt said

"Understood s-s-sir" Beast boy stuttered

"Hey Stokes their a new bank opening a block away let see if he doesn't make the same mistake boy make up for his mistake with the jewels" said Kurt his partner

"Remember kid if you make another mistake it will be your final one" Stokes said

Kurt and Stokes closed in on him with their fist ready to strike him again.

"Noooo!"Beastboy screamed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nooooo!!!" Beast boy screamed

Beast boy was in his room lying in bed drenched in sweat breathing hard, thinking about the dream he had. Was it a dream, no he remembered Kurt and Stokes vaguely how they have saved him, only to find out they were thieves and wanted him so they use him to steal.

Their was a soft knock on his door, It was too quite to be Cyborg, or Robin and to patient to be Starfire, it must be Raven

"Beast boy are you okay I heard you scream" Raven said

Beast boy stood up and walked to the door, the door slid open a bit to reveal the girl he loves. Raven her short violet hair and eyes, her pale skin how he wished she would love him back.

"Rae I'm okay just had a nightmare hehe" Beast boy said as he grinned

She knew he was trying to break the tension by laughing it off, it was there but she fell Beast boy panic she felt curious what kind of nightmare would make him panic.

All the time she spent at the tower she differently about Beast boy.

She actually like Beast boy his green hair, skin, eyes maybe even love.

"Don't call me Rae are you sure you don't want to talk about it" Raven ask, concerned

Raven steeped inside his room she sat in his bed, Beast boy followed

"It was just a nightmare about something" Beast boy mumbled

"But thanks Rae" He continued

"Just remember Beast boy I'm here for you if you need me I'll see you tomorrow Beast boy" Raven said in her monotone voice

"Okay Rae" Beast boy said

"Don't call me Rae" She said before leaving

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story I hope you like it so far!!! And I hope you leave reviews

I'll try to write as fast as I can. See you soon!!! And I hope raven was out of character.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**First of all I will like to give everyone who reviewed huge thanks you made me so happy thanks again hope you enjoy this chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------The next day------

Cyborg was in the kitchen making breakfast for him which meant one thing a whole lot of meat. Robin and Starfire were sitting in the table talking while eating cereal while, Raven was reading a book and drinking her tea as usual. Beast boy usually the last one to wake up entered the living room.

"Hey Beast boy" Cyborg said when he heard the door opened and a Beast boy entered.

Robin and Starfire stopped talking long enough to give him their morning greetings, While Raven stopped reading her book to look at Beast boy still worried about last night

"Hey Beast boy" Robin said

"Greetings friend Beast boy" Starfire continued

"Hello Beast boy" Raven said

"Hey Cy, Star, Robin, and Raven" Beast boy said Grinning

Beast boy walked to the kitchen only to have his usual argument with Cyborg about tofu vs. meat.

"Dude tofu is way better." Beast boy stated

"Why eat a tasteless white square when you can eat the greatest thing ever meat." Cyborg countered

"I turned into most of those animals you eat Cyborg" He said

They stopped fighting after several minutes; Cyborg ate his breakfast in three bites, during this time Beast boy was eating his tofu. Raven put her book down and walked over to Beast boy; he saw her coming and frowned.

"Beast boy about last night I ..." She started talking, but was interrupted by Beast boy

"Raven I told you last night it was just nightmare just drop it okay" He snapped

His expression softened "I'm sorry Raven it's just something I don't want to remember the dream right now."

"I understand Beast boy if you want to talk I'm here for you" she said

"Okay Rae" He said

-That was close I don't want Raven and the others to find out what I used to do or was forced to do-He thought

They all sat down on their couch and watched T.V deciding which movie they should watched.

"Comedy!"

"Horror"

"Sci-Fi!"

"Adventure"

"Romance!"

They finally decided on a horror movie and were enjoy it, until the room started flashing red and the alarm sounded, Robin stood up and went to check the alarm he then announced

"It's Plasmus he's attacking innocent people downtown,

TITANS GO!!!" he ordered

They were all preparing to fight Plasmus their own way.

Robin went to his R-cycle and put on his helmet and drove off

Cyborg got on the T-car started and followed Robin

Beast boy, Raven, Starfire flew all the way to downtown.

----------Downtown---------

Plasmus was throwing acid at buildings, making rubble fall at the people, acid at the car making them fly at them. Half of downtown was either covered in his ooze or destroyed by his acid.

"HEY PLASMUS!!!" The oozing monster turned around only to find himself facing the five young super heroes.

"Eeeeewwww! Dude I never get used to seeing him" Beast boy said

"Titans Go!!!" Their fearless leader said

Robin threw one of his exploding disks at him making a big piece of him blow up; Starfire was throwing her star bolt at him making him explode too. But all of it was useless he was putting his self back together he threw his acid at a car and it flew back hitting Starfire Plasmus also extended his arm and hit Robin hard causing him to stick to the wall.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Plasmus making a hole in his stomach

"Booyah!" He said

Plasmus threw acid at a sign on top of Cyborg

"Ha! You were way off…oomph" The sign Plasmus hit fell on Cyborg.

Raven was doing her usual mantra "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" suddenly Plasmus was encased in a black bubble. Raven was about to make him knock him out so he could turn human again, but couldn't hold him no more, he broke free while she fell to the ground.

The only one left was Beast boy …

Beast boy was flying as a falcon on top of Plasmus then turned into a whale landing on him.

"Good work Beast boy" Robin said after he escape Plasmus ooze, maybe a little too early Beast boy suddenly was thrown at the side of the building.

Plasmus now mad threw acid at the building where Beast boy landed causing rubble to fall on him.

"BEAST BOY!!!" Raven screamed

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!!!" she shouted

Something came out of Raven a version like her except in all in black went inside of Plasmus knocking him out, causing him to turn human again.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven who were all covered in bruises ran to were Beast boy landed.

"Beast boy!!!" They all screamed in unison

They were all moving the rubble and gasped because of a frightening sight, Beast boy bleeding a lot especially from his head.

Raven tried to heal him but because she was scared her powers were failing.

Robin went to fearless leader mode and took charge of the situation said

"Cyborg take him to the med lab now!

"Raven, Star go help him I'll be there in a few minutes I have to take Plasmus to jail" he looked at Plasmus in disgust.

-------Titans Med Lab-------

Beast boy was in one of the beds hooked up to all sort of machines, All of them except Robin were surrounding him.

"Come on B pull through please" Cyborg said with tears in his eye

"Friend Beast boy you must wake up now please" Starfire said crying

Raven had her hood up so no one could see her cry, she realized now she loved him

Beast boy wake up I love you she thought crying

"What's the status Cyborg" Robin said as he walked into the room

"I'm not sure Robin but he might have a concussion but it's too early to know what it is yet." Cyborg said

"I'll stay and keep watch of Beast boy you can all rest" Raven stated

"Okay Raven but if his vitals change tell me okay?" Cyborg said

"All right Cyborg" she said

They all left except Raven who brought a chair and sat next to Beast boy and grab his hand, this was going to be a long day.

--------2 hours later--------

"Garfield!!! This was your last mistake" Kurt said

"Yeah we gave you a hell of lot chances no more!" Stokes continued 

"I'm s-s-sorry sir I'll try harder please" Beast boy said

"Noooo! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nooooo" Beast boy screamed, he stood up his bed

"Guys he's awake" Raven said

She could feel the ground shaking and hear their footsteps then she saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg entering the room.

"How are you feeling Beast boy" Robin said

"Oh friend Beast boy I'm glad you're awake from your frightful slumber, now I can make the pudding of Happiness." Starfire said

Starfire then gave Beast boy one of her crushing hugs, but saw the frantic look in his eyes and tried to escape.

"Are you alright Beast boy" Cyborg said

"W-w-who are you?" Beast boy asked looking scared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Sorry about the last chapter I made a mistake I was trying to say I hope Raven wasn't too out of character.**

** Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you next time!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Go back

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**Thanks again for all you who sent me review I'll try writing the story as fast as I can, but for now enjoy! **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

---------Titans Med Lab--------

"W-w-w-who are you?" Beast boy said, looking around scared

Raven never realized it until early today her feelings about him have been slowly surfacing. She stooped being mean to him a month ago, and found him less annoying each day. She even got over his different look, he was kind of cute even his green skin, eyes, and hair, But when he said those word, her heart stopped and her blood froze.

Starfire had a worry and confuse expression on her face, Cyborg human eye was as wide as can be, and Raven looked scared; nobody noticing the books, chairs, and pencils surrounded by a black aura flying all over the room, Robin evened looked concerned.

Beast boy was looking around unfamiliar with his surroundings. Their was a guy dress like a traffic light spiky black hair wearing a mask, also a tall girl with red hair orange skin and green eyes and also large mechanical man, and lastly their was a girl with purple hair eyes and porcelain colored skin.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Beast boy repeated

"B! Stopped joking around" Cyborg said

"What do you mean 'who are you' friend Beast boy" Starfire said

"Who's Beast boy?" Beast boy said afraid

Where was he and why were these people looking at him and calling him 'Beast boy'

Was he captured? Stokes and Kurt told him if he ever got capture try to escaped and

Return to them, but first he had to make sure who they were first.

Robin looked confused and embarrassed before he said "What's you're name"

"Robin why are you asking friend Beast boy his name if we already know what it is"

Starfire said

"He doesn't he remember us Star so we need to no his real name" he answered

"My name is Garfield, but how are you?"

"Were Super heroes Beast boy the Teen titans don't you remember?" Robin asked

Worried, it was really bad if he couldn't he remember them.

"Y-y-you're super heroes" He asked scared he look around trying to find an exit.

"Yes" Robin answered suspiciously

Beast boy freaking out fell out of his bed, while Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg screamed worried about him

"Beast boy!!!"

Robin ran to pick Beast boy up when he was suddenly pushed away by Beast boy who ran out of the room as a cheetah as fast as he could.

"Titans go!" Robin said

Before he ran after Beast boy, the others were still registering what had just happened.

--------------Outside of Jump city------------

Kurt and Stokes were sitting in an apartment watching T.V; it had been 5 years since Garfield had escaped from them they were still looking for him. They couldn't steal anything without Garfield.

"Kurt we need to find him we need the money" Stokes said irritated

"Well find him sooner or later but we will find him" Kurt retorted

-----------------Titans Tower--------------

"Garfield stop running from us!!" Robin shouted

"Yeah Beast b… I mean Garfield stop" Cyborg said

"I'm sorry but they told me to do it I can't stop they told me they'll find me if I didn't return" Beast boy replied

Beast boy however didn't listened and keep running until Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at a wall causing a dead end, Beast boy reverted back to his human form before turning into an elephant and started making holes through the wall.

"Raven stop him!" Robin ordered

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She chanted trying to trap Beast boy, but it was too late Beast boy escaped Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg could see a green falcon soaring thru the skies.

'Why is he sorry and what did he do' Raven thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhangers hope you enjoy this!!! **

**Hope you liked this chapter too! I'll update as soon as I can!!! See you next time!!! Thanks for the reviews I'll try to finish the story soon. All who reviewed are making me so happy, I hope this chapter isn't to short. **


	4. Chapter 4: Where are you?

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**Thanks again for all you who sent me review I'll try Updated the story each week the story , but for now enjoy! **

**Here's the titans age in my fan fic just in case:**

**Beast boy: 16**

**Raven: 16**

**Robin: 18**

**Starfire: 17**

**Cyborg: 19**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------Titans Tower--------

All the Titans were sitting in the common room replaying the memories they have just witness hours ago.

"Where could he have gone" the titans leader said, pacing back and forth

"Where are you BB?" Cyborg said

"He kept saying he was sorry, but for what?" Raven wondered remembering the dream he had before the incident.

"Robin before all this happened he had a dream that really freaked him out, but when I asked him if he wanted to talk about it he panicked." She said

"Friend Robin what could have 'freaked out' as you say our friend Beast boy" Starfire said

"Okay will split up and look for him, if any of you find him or evidence of where he was." Robin said, and added "Titans Go!"

The titans all stood up and left the common room, Cyborg and Robin took their vehicles and split up in search of Beast boy, while Starfire and Raven flew above Jump City.

They all wanted to find Beast boy but nobody really had any idea where he could've gone.

But the place that they really needed to check was some apartments next to a book store.

---------------Kurt's Apartment------------

The two guys were sitting down watching T.V in the living room when they heard a crash; they both stood up and went to check what made the crash what they found surprised both of them. A green boy that they never thought they ever see again in their kitchen rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry I got captured" Beast boy stuttered

"What are you talking about you escap…umph" Kurt was cut short after he was elbowed in the gut by Stokes.

"But he joined the Teen Tit…oomph" Kurt was once again cut short again but this time with a foot stomped.

Beast boy was now looking at them because of their weird antics.

"Will be right in a moment Garfield" Stokes said before he grabbed Kurt and took him to his room

"What is it Stokes?" Kurt asked

"The boy clearly doesn't remember anything who he is or what he did 5 years ago" Stokes said

"Maybe it happened when he was in battle, but we could use this to our advantage he could help us steal again." He said

"But what about the Teen Titans won't they be looking for him" Kurt asked

"Yeah but they will never find him" Stoked answered

"We could start tomorrow with Jump's City bank" Kurt offered

"Okay but we still have to act mad at him he think he's been captured" Stokes said

--------------Jump City--------------

---------2 hours later--------------

"Have you seen a green animal any where" Raven asked a civilian

"I haven't sorry" She said before walking away

It was almost 8'oclock and their still was no sign of Beast boy, Raven sighed before she opened her communicator.

"Robin. Come in Robin" She said

"Have you found anything?" Robin said his voice had a hint of desperation in it.

"Sorry Robin nothing what about the others" Raven asked

"No Raven but, will continue the search tomorrow Raven" Robin said

"Okay tomorrow" Raven said

She knew that she wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night or any night until she found him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------The next day---------

It was about 5 o'clock and Stokes and Kurt were right in front of Jump City national bank getting ready.

"Garfield you know the plan and don't trip any alarms." Kurt said

"Okay" Beast boy said

The plan was that he would turn into a lizard crawl in and then turn to a bird and disable the alarms and the cameras then break opened the safe as T-rex and get all the money he can.

------20 minutes later-------

----------Titans Tower-------

Raven was in the common room drinking tea a worried expression in her face.

Where are you Beast boy? she wondered

Flashback

Last night when they return to the tower without any clues of Beast boy whereabouts it was quieter without Beast boy making his usual jokes. Robin excused his self to search his sources to find Beast boy. Cyborg went to his room with a grim expression muttering "Where are you BB"; Starfire was crying hard and proceeded on making the pudding of sadness. Raven had to meditate so she could keep her emotions in check.

"_Raven have you found B"_ Happiness said

"_Of course she's just here to visit us what did you think" _Rude answered

"**I just want to keep you in check so I don't destroyed the tower" Raven said**

Flashback ended

The usual conversation with her emotions, she remembered when suddenly the Titans alarm rang.

Every one of the titans came to the common room Robin checked the computer

"Titans the banks is under attack, Titans go" Robin said

-------------- Jump City national bank-----------

The bank was a mess scratch marks, they did not arrive in time to catch the criminal, they spread out in search of clues of who did this.

,

"Cyborg check the camera's "Robin ordered

"Robin the camera's were disabled" Cyborg answered

"Raven status" Robin said

"Well it looks like some sort of animal did this" Raven said

"Friends I think that I've found the 'clue'" Starfire said

They all surrounded Starfire to see what she found they all gasped at the clue she then lifted a green feather on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I took so long hope you like this chapter!!! Thanks for the review**

**See you next time!!! You're making this story enjoyable with all of your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of friends

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

Thanks again for all you who sent me review I'll try Updated the story each week the story, but for now enjoy!

Anything that is in italics is a dream Beast boy had but all of it did happened its like a flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------- Jump City--------------

It was 3 days since Beast boy lost his memories, and 2 days since the robbery.

A hooded figure wearing purple could be seen above Jump City searching before letting a long sigh escaped her lips. Giving a last look around Raven pulled out her titans communicator opened it and said

"Come in Robin have you found anything about Beast boy" she said

"Robin here" The image of their fearless leader face appeared in the titan's communicator

"And no I can't find a trace of Beast boy. How about you?" Raven could tell that if anything this had their leader truly upset.

"No, not a single trace of Beast boy" She said "Has Cyborg or Starfire found anything?" She asked

"I'm not sure let me contact them" Robin said

Robin and Raven communicator split into four images each revealing a Titans face

"Starfire, Cyborg have you found anything about Beast boy location" Robin questioned

"I'm sorry to say friend Robin I have not found the 'clue' about friend Beast boy location" Starfire answered

"Robin I can't find anything about Beast boy's location" Cyborg said

"Titans head back to the tower, Robin out" Robin said his image flickered then disappeared leaving only 3 titans faces left.

-------------- 5 minutes later -----------------

The four titans were in the common room Robin was pacing back and forth, Raven was trying to meditate keeping her emotions in check, Starfire was sitting on the couch petting silkie, and Cyborg was sitting down in the couch.

"We wouldn't be stuck in this mess if we knew more about BB" Cyborg said shaking his head.

After a few minutes of silence

Robin stop pacing and looked at the titans and announced "Okay let's just continue the search tomorrow, But for right know let's focus on the robberies that been happening all over Jump city" he said " First of all I can tell is that who ever did this left no clue except the green feather."

The conversation lasted about half an hour after it was done Robin said

"You should all go to bed we got a busy day tomorrow"

----------------Kurt's Apartment -----------------

Inside the apartment their was a big difference, money was on the floor their was also a big screen TV on the floor a leather couch stood in front of the TV. In the two bedrooms of the criminals was also different they both had massage chairs, tables full of diamonds, and their bed was one of the most comfortable bed you could imagine with heated blankets.

In the last bedroom which belong to Beast boy; was a thin, broken, and dirty mattress on the floor with the thinnest blanked you could imagined. Their sleeping in the mattress laid Beast boy who looked a bit under fed he was tossing and turning.

-------Dream--------

"_Yo B! Want to play super mega monkeys 4?"Cyborg said_

"_Sure Dude!" Beast boy said_

_Moments later_

"_I won again" Beast boy said_

_-------------------- ----------------------- _

"_Friend Beast boy would you like to try some of my pudding of happiness" Starfire said_

"_Huh maybe later Star…ummph" Beast boy said before Starfire shoved pudding into his mouth._

_Time passed Beast boy still didn't spit it out, instead he said_

"_Actually Star this is kind of good"_

_-------------------- ----------------------_

"_Hey Beast boy want to train with me?" Robin asked_

"_Sure Robby" Beast boy said_

_They were training really hard and neither Robin or Beast boy were winning. _

"_You're getting better Beast boy"_

"_Thanks dude!" Beast boy said grinning _

_-------------------- -----------------------_

"_Raven do you want to ummn go watch a movie" Beast boy said_

_Raven looked at the boy in front of her then considered his offer._

"_Sure Beast boy" Raven replied in her monotone _

_Beast boy walked out the common room_

"_Yyyeeesss!" Beast boy shouted_

--------------------- ------------------------

Beast boy woke with a start, drenched in sweat

"Who were those people?" Beast boy said

Beast boy then heard voice in the hall talking

"Tomorrow will rob the Jump City national bank" Stokes said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it **

**If you need any help understandings just contact me.**

**I'll try to update sooner, See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

Sorry!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but wanted to say I'm making a remake of this story. So you can read the new and improved Remember me Beast boy.

Sorry I kept you all waiting. I'm going to remove this story in about a month or two so make sure you read this chapter before I remove the story.

Reminder: Making remake of Remember me Beast boy

Thanks again for all of you who reviewed. Enjoy my new story remake

Beastboyfangirl


End file.
